


Happy Birthday, Aziraphale

by WolfieOnAO3



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: ...well sort of anyway, Best Friends, Birthday Surprises, Birthday cards, Domestic Fluff, English humour, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Happy Birthday, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Weird Crowley, Weird Fluff, best friends in love are wholesome, but angels don't have birthdays?, crowley is a strange creature, oh contraire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieOnAO3/pseuds/WolfieOnAO3
Summary: Crowley has something for Aziraphale.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 48





	Happy Birthday, Aziraphale

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Joyeux Anniversaire, Aziraphale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840432) by [Likia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likia/pseuds/Likia)



> u/JesuitCrisco HERE YOU GO

The bell over the bookshop door jingled.

‘We are closed,’ Aziraphale called out from his desk near the back of the shop.

Idiosyncratic footsteps continued to trip along over the wooden floorboards regardless.

‘It’s me!’

Aziraphale sighed and made a point of not looking up.

 _‘I know_ it’s you, Crowley. Did you not see the _Closed_ sign?’

‘I did see the _Closed_ sign.’

‘Look, I don’t have time for whatever _shenanigans_ you are up to today...’

‘Shenanigans? Don’t know what you are talking about, angel.’

‘I am really quite busy, you know. I’ve finally been able to get my hands on--’

‘Yeah, cool, _excellente_ , very happy for you,’ the nuisance demon interrupted as he dragged another chair next to Aziraphale’s. He threw himself down on it backwards, draping himself over the backrest, legs splayed. 

‘Hey,’ he said.

Aziraphale pointedly did not look up from his work.

‘ _Hey_. Hey, Aziraphale.’

Aziraphale sighed.

‘Yes, Crowley?’

The demon slid an envelope over the page of the book that the angel was still trying, in vain, to read.

‘Happy Birthday, Aziraphale.’

Aziraphale finally relented, and sat up straight in his chair. He stared at the envelope as though it were liable to explode at any moment, and then peered at Crowley over his reading glasses.

‘What’s this?’

‘I _said_ ,’ the demon replied. ‘ _Happy Birthday_.’

‘It’s not my birthday,’ Aziraphale said, frowning. ‘I don’t _have_ a birthday. _You_ don’t have a birthday. What on Earth--’

‘Open it!’

The angel pulled a face.

‘ _Why?_ ’ he asked suspiciously. ‘What have you done, Crowley?’

‘Nothing!’

‘Crowley…’

‘Can’t a demon ever do something _nice_ for his arch-nemesis without immediately being interrogated? Without being held under immediate suspicion?’ Crowley scowled forlornly, making Aziraphale feel a little guilty. 

‘Look, Crowley, I--’

‘No! Fine! Forget it! If you don’t want it, I’ll go. I get it. Message received, loud and clear.’

As he went to stand, Crowley reached out to take the envelope back. Aziraphale stayed his hand, gently grabbing the demon’s wrist. Crowley sat back down.

‘Oh, no, Crowley, don’t be like that.’

‘You’re always so _suspicious_ of me,’ Crowley complained. ‘How long have we been friends?’

The angel looked vaguely annoyed at the question. ‘...A jolly long time.’

‘Exactly. And yet, after everything, after all we have been through, you still don’t trust me? You still don’t--’

Aziraphale huffed irritatedly. ‘Oh. Fine.’

He let go of Crowley’s hand. Opening the envelope carefully, Aziraphale slid out the card inside. He stared at it for several moments.

‘I don’t understand.’ He looked over at Crowley, who smiled pleasantly.

The card bore the image of a fish with wings and a halo. It had googly eyes.

Aziraphale side-eyed the demon, then opened the card. 

Inside was printed:

_Holy Mackerel! It’s your birthday!_

Underneath, in the demon’s own scrawly handwriting:

_Love from Crowley._

Aziraphale shook his head. ‘I don’t understand this, Crowley. What is--’ He shook his head again. ‘ _What??’_

Crowley continued smiling pleasantly as he clapped his hands on the back of the chair and pushed himself up. 

‘Right, well, lovely to see you, Aziraphale. I’ll leave you to your work.’

‘No, wait, what? Crowley? Explain this, please!’

The demon was already sauntering away.

 _‘Crowley!_ ’ Aziraphale snapped.

‘Yes, angel?’

‘Did you come all the way from Mayfair just to give me this-- this-- _whatever_ this is supposed to be?’

‘No, of course not. That would be ridiculous.’

Aziraphale sighed.‘What, then?’

‘I came all the way from Edinburgh.’

Silence.

‘...You are a bizarre creature, Crowley.’

‘ _Ciao_ ,’ the demon said with a cheery grin.

The bell over the bookshop door jingled.

**_FIN._ **

****

**Author's Note:**

> (based entirely on this https://www.reddit.com/r/goodomens/comments/e3ydqf/crowley_goes_to_the_shop_one_day_and_insists_its/ - yeah I can't ever make links embed correctly, _soz_ )
> 
> Why write this?
> 
> -shrugs-
> 
> WEIRD CROWLEY IS BEST CROWLEY


End file.
